Méfiance assassine
by Heartiny
Summary: Nagisa ne s'en était pas méfié. Elle avait toujours été discrète au fond de la salle. Elle ne faisait pas mouche lors de ses tentatives d'assassinat. En fait, on ne l'avait jamais vue en action. Non, Nagisa ne s'en méfiait pas. Personne ne s'en méfiait. Pourtant, elle était de loin la meilleure élève de la classe E. Rated T car j'aborde des sujets durs tels que la maltraitance.
1. Leçon 1 : Sequence d'assassinat

"Très bien !"

Le professeur jaune posa le cahier d'appel.

"Une nouvelle journée commence. Je laisse la parole au délégué du jour."

Nagisa se leva et déclara :

"D-debout !"

Il butait toujours sur la première syllabe quand il avait la pression. Néanmoins, tous se levèrent et braquèrent leurs armes sur le visage souriant du pouple mutant.

"Prêts ?"

«Elle» posa son doigt sur la gâchette de sa mitrailleuse.

"Saluez !" cria le garçon.

«Elle» ne se le fit pas redire. Elle pressa la détente pour laisser les salves de balles partir. Aucune de ses munition ne toucha sa cible.

"Je vais faire l'appel pendant que vous tirez, d'accord ?"

«Elle» s'en foutait éperdument.

"Yuma Isogai ?"

La voix de l'interpelé fut étouffée par les détonnations.

"Je n'entends rien à cause des coups de feu, peux-tu parler plus fort, je te prie ?

-Présent !"

L'appel continua ainsi.

"Manami Okuda ?

-Présente !" cria la timide Okuda.

«Elle» retint son souffle.

"Hanae Omine ?

-Présente !" lâcha-t-«elle».

Hanae Omine.

Hanae faisait partie de ceux qui frappent sans attendre. Son caractère était explosif, si bien qu'on ne lui cherchait pas bien souvent des problèmes, sous peine de les obtenir...

Mais en classe, elle se contentait de se terrer au fond de la salle. Elle était plus discrète encore qu'Okuda.

Pourtant, elle avait tout pour être remarquée. Elle était grande et mince. Une longue chevelure blanche encadrait son visage pâle, qui ne faisait que remettre en valeur ses yeux rouges. Rouge sang. Hanae était albinos.

"Parfait ! s'exclama le professeur, tandis qu'un cercle rouge venait orner son visage déjà rose. Aucun absent ou retardataire ! Cette journée commence très bien."

Les élèves soupirèrent, dépités.

"Il est rapide ! constata inutilement Nakamura.

-Même tous ensemble, on n'a pas réussi à le toucher !" déplora Isogai.

Hanae baissa les yeux sur son revolver et le rangea de manière négligeante.

 _«Nous sommes des assassins. Notre seul but, cette année, est de mettre à mort cette créature qui s'est improvisée prof.»_

Ce constat aurait alarmé tous les adolescents de troisième mais pas eux.

La classe E... Alias la classe des Épaves, les élèves de ce lieu étaient tous des cancres. Dans le prestigieux collège-lycée de Kunugigaoka, une poignée de troisième, quoiqu'une belle poignée tout de même, avaient été rejetés de l'élite. Ils étaient devenus la classe E, la classe que l'on humiliait et haïssait. On se moquait de ceux qui y étaient relégués et redoutait par-dessus tout de devoir l'intégrer. Un système éducatif qui laissait une classe crever dans son vieux bâtiment et sinon, seulement des surdoués. La classe E travaillaient en haut d'une colline, dans un bâtiment délabré prêt à tomber en ruines.

Un beau jour, ce poulpe mutant était arrivé. Et là, les cancres sans espoir étaient devenus des assassins. Le gouvernement leurs avait offert des armes et une mission. Depuis, la classe E avait changé. Elle était toujours constituée d'abrutis et de déchets mais, désormais, elle devrait sauver le monde. Les élèves s'en donnaient cœur a joie...

"Les manœuvres basées sur le nombre n'ont aucune précision."

Maehara s'écria :

"Vous mentez M. ! Vous pouvez pas les avoir toutes évitées !

-C'est vrai, surenchérit Isogai en examinant les munitions. Ces balles, on dirait des plombs à air comprimé ! Quand bien même on vous toucherait, ça ne vous ferait rien ; tout juste une piqure d'insecte !"

Toujours avec son air d'imbécile heureux collé au visage, le professeur répondit :

"Ah ! Je comprends. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner une arme chargée ?"

Nakamura lança son revolver.

"Merci", fit le Sensei en récupérant l'objet.

Il le plaqua contre son tentacule et pressa la détente. Le membre fut tranché et gicla sur le sol. Il gigota misérablement encore quelques instants tandis que le poulpe expliquait :

"Ces armes sont inoffensives sur vous, mais sur moi, l'effet est tout autre."

Le moignon trembla avant qu'un autre tentacule ne vienne remplacer celui perdu.

"Bien sûr, il ne me faut que quelques instants pour régénérer mes tentacules."

Hanae serra les dents, tant elle avait envie de sauter à la gorge du poulpe. Ses rayures vertes vinrent entourer le crâne de la créature.

"Il faudra faire mieux que ça !"

Il reprit sa jaunitude naturelle. Ce mot n'existe pas, je sais...

"Bien ! Rangez vos armes et commençons le cours."

L'albinos posa son cahier sur sa table avec un stylo sans copier. Elle s'en tapait royalement. Finalement, le professeur leur donna des exercices.

Hanae désirait le provoquer. Le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Elle ne fit pas semblant de travailler. Même pas elle ne prit un stylo. Elle rabattit la capuche du sweat - enfilé sur son uniforme a la hâte le matin - sur sa tête. Elle repoussa la table avec son pied et recula jusqu'au mur, où elle inclina sa chaise. Elle soupira en sentant la fatigue reprendre le dessus. Elle ferma les yeux pour compléter sa nuit quand elle entendit quelque chose. Où plutôt, quand elle arrêta d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

"Hanae ?"

Agacée, la jeune fille sortit la tête de sa capuche. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle quand le monstre s'était levé pour aller vers elle.

"Ouais ?"

Son ton nonchalant voire rassuré était le comble de la provocation.

"Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Non."

La phrase n'appelait pas de réponse mais le poulpe agit tout de même. Il redressa la chaise et la rapprocha du bureau.

"Allons ! Cette partie du programme est importante !"

Malheureusement pour le professeur, Hanae avait du répondant.

"Je suppose qu'il était important de ne pas finir en classe E. Je suppose qu'il était important de travailler."

L'élève sut qu'elle allait péter les plombs.

"Je suppose qu'on devait se laisser martyriser comme des chiens par la classe A. Je suppose. Je suppose..."

Sa voix s'élevait et le ton allait monter d'un cran. Elle le savait.

"Je dois sortir."

La phrase sonnait comme une sentence, et celle-ci était sans appel. Elle se leva et quitta la salle de classe.

"Nagisa, accompagne-la je te prie."

Le garçon fut surpris mais accepta. Il trouva Hanae prostrée en larmes dehors.

"Hanae ?"

Elle redressa la tête en un regard où perçait la haine derrière les pleurs.

«Elle ne pourra pas retourner en classe dans cet état.»

Il s'assit avec elle sur les marches.

"Ce... Ça va ?"

L'albinos n'allait pas bien, non. Tout son passé, toute la cruaute de son passé lui revenait.

"Ça te dérangerait de dire au prof que je reviens dans cinq minutes ?

-Euh... OK."

Il se leva et la laissa seule en proie à ses démons. Dès que Nagisa eut disparu, Hanae tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et un briquet. Malgré le rideau qui lui brouillait la vue, elle alluma une clope et aspira une bouffée de fumée.

Après une dizaine de cigarettes (oui, elle fumait beaucoup), elle termina d'éteindre son mégot et repartit en classe.

Malheureusement pour elle, le poulpe mutant avait un odorat très développé.

"Hanae ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Tu empestes la fumée !"

L'albinos ne sentit pas naitre en elle le courage de mentir.

"Je sais. C'est normal."

Elle dégaina son paquet -désormais vide- sans l'ombre d'un regret.

"Avant que vous ne gueuliez, sachez que je m'en tape."

*

Hanae plissa les paupières en voyant Terasaka venir parler à Nagisa. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Cela dit, quand le tyran de Kunugigaoka parlait, ça se finissait toujours par deux baffes et une crise de larmes.

L'albinos aurait dû les arrêter. Mais la seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire fut d'enfoncer un peu plus son visage sous sa capuche. Hanae était un peu longue à la détente.

*

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel quand Hanae s'installa avec Isogai, son panier-repas a la main. Il était avec Takaoka, la seconde déléguée. Le sujet du jour ? Le même que la veille et sûrement le même que le lendemain : assassinat. Isogai proposait de lui offrir une revue salace avec des bombes dedans, tandis que Takaoka pensait plus à une suite logique de tirs basée sur les mouvements du prof.

"Et toi Hanae ?"

La jeune fille s'attendait à bien des questions mais pas celle-ci.

"Je sais pas trop... Je pensais reprendre contact avec un ami d'enfance mais comme je ne pourrai rien lui dire... Il n'y a aucun intérêt."

Hanae était assez directe.

*

Ai-je précisé que Hanae aimait son sweat ? Elle avait passé la fin de la pause déjeuner la tête sous sa capuche.

Donc, en cet après-midi ensoleillé, elle se sentait même prête à soudoyer quelqu'un pour obtenir des revues salaces ou créer une suite logique de tirs basée sur les mouvements du prof. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

*

"Je vous laisse écrire un poème sur le sujet que nous venons d'etudier. Vous n'avez aucune contrainte particulière, juste une consigne : le dernier vers doit se terminer par _tentacule_."

Kanzaki leva la main tandis que Hanae expérimentait la dure rencontre entre son front et la table.

"Excusez-moi, M., vous avez bien dit _tentacule_?

-Exactement ! Sinon, vous êtes complètement libre tant que vous respectez le sujet ! Je vais vous noter sur la façon que vous avez utilisée pour remettre _tentacule_ en valeur, ainsi que la grammaire."

Le prof dût capter le regard perdu de Maehara puisqu'il déclara :

"Voilà un exemple : _La vie ne se reflète pas dans la tempête de pétales qui couvre le jardin telle la neige mais dans le tentacule._ "

Un _boum_ sonore se fit entendre. Toute la classe se retourna vers Hanae. Cette dernière se massait le front. Comme elle remarqua avoir attiré l'intention, elle rit nerveusement :

"Pardon, je teste des expériences scientifiques.

-Comment ça ? interrogea Okajima.

-J'expérimente la rencontre entre mon crâne et ce bureau. Si M. le poulpe veut bien continuer a donner des exemples débiles, j'aurai résolu ce problème dans la journée. Ou alors, j'aurai le crâne fracturé, au choix."

Terasaka ricana, et, du coup, se prit un cahier en peine face.

"Quand j'aurais besoin de l'avis d'un con, je te le ferai savoir. En attendant, ferme-la et bosse sur tes tentacules."

Le garçon se vexa et se tut.

"Quand vous aurez fini cet exercice, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous."

Kurahashi protesta vivement :

"Quoi ? Mais M. ! C'est super dur comme exercice !

-Mais non ! Regardez moi, ces tentacules ne vous inspirent pas ?"

Nouveau choc frontal, si vous me pardonnez le jeu de mots. Deux crétins rigolèrent de l'albinos, qui avait désormais une trace rouge sur la tête.

"Kayano ?"

Hanae remarqua que la jeune fille, qui semblait toujours jouer un role, avait la main levée.

"J'aurais dû le demander avant, mais... C'est quoi votre nom ? C'est pas pratique, sinon.

-Tu veux savoir... Mon nom ?"

Hanae songea que M. le poulpe lui allait très bien mais les autres ne seraient pas de cet avis. Aussi, par on ne sait pas quel miracle, pensa-t-elle à la fermer. D'autant que les élèves approuvaient déjà l'idée de Kayano.

"Eh bien, le problème..."

Le professeur avait réellement l'air gêné.

"C'est que je n'ai pas de nom !"

Une lueur d'intelligence s'alluma dans son crâne jaune.

"Je sais ! Vous n'avez qu'à m'en donner un !"

Nouvelle rencontre.

"Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?!" hurla Isogai.

Hanae hocha la tête en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

"Bref, reprit le poulpe, concentrez-vous sur votre poème. Nous verrons ce probeleme de nom plus tard. Pendant ce temps là, je vais me reposer."

Alors, Nagisa se leva.

*

 _«Ce type est dingue !»_ hurla intérieurement l'albinos.

Puis son système de réflexion se mit en marche. Hanae était un peu longue à la détente. Mais sur le coup, elle savait ce qu'elle venait de voir. Nagisa avait bondi sur le prof, donné un coup de poignard à l'aveuglette et, sûrement pris d'une folie suicidaire, avait tenté de se faire exploser -avec le prof.

Hanae était longue a la détente mais là. elle le savait. Nagisa aurait dû mourir. Quelle était cette espèce couverture transparente qui le couvrait ? Elle savait que c'était dû au poulpe mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Et pourquoi Terasaka avait-il donné a Nagisa l'occasion de se suicider ?! Avec une grenade ?! Bien qu'il assurait qu'un humain n'en mourrait pas, Hanae avait juste envie de le tabasser. Il s'était levé, avec Yoshida et Muramatsu en criant sa victoire. Comle s'il y était pour quelque chose.

Et, surtout, ou était passé le prof ?

"J'ai recouvert Nagisa avec ma mue."

La classe entière leva la tête.

Ai-je dit qu'Hanae était longue à la détente ? Je ne sais plus. Toujours est-il que, sur le coup, elle savait ce qu'elle voyait. Et voir un poulpe jaune devenir noir de rage laissait entre une espérance de vie relativement courte - tout est relatif, à condition que quelques secondes paraissent longues a certains.

Bien qu'Hanae soit longue à la détente, son cerveau s'activa.

 _Une mue ? Comme les serpents ? Elle doit avoir des propriétés de protection. Venant d'un mutant de 2,80 m, ça ne le surprend même pas. Les serpents ne muent que quelques fois par ans, deux ou trois je ne sais plus._

La vérité étant que les serpents pouvaient muer jusqu'à toutes les deux semaines pour certaines espèces, l'albinos était assez loin du compte.

"Je peux muer une fois par mois : c'est une technique de défense très pratique."

Le suicidaire s'extirpa de la mue, la déchirant au passage.

"Yoshida, Terasaka, Muramatsu..."

Le prof disparut en un coup de vent, et revint aussitôt. Il lâcha a ses pieds des plaques avec des noms dessus.

"Les plaques de nos maisons ! s'exclama Yoshida.

-Mon devoir de professeur m'interdit de vous faire du mal, soit. Mais, la prochaine fois que vous avez recours a de telles techniques pour le tuer, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à votre entourage ? Vos amis et famille... Ou bien la Terre entière ?"

 _«Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. On avait tous compris que, quoi que l'on fasse, on ne pourrait pas fuir ce monstre. Pour sauver la Terre, il fallait qu'on le tue.»_

Terasaka se redressa et cria :

"Eh ! Où est le problème ? On doit tuer un monstre alors pourquoi pas avec de sales méthodes ?!"

L'attitude du poulpe changea du tout au tout.

"De sales méthodes ? Au contraire !"

Le professeur vit sa tête devenir rose cerclée d'un rond rouge.

"L'idée était très ingénieuse ! je te félicite Nagisa ! Tu as été très naturel dans ta manière de t'approcher, je n'ai rien vu venir ! Je pourrais te mettre la note maximale : savoir tromper sa cible est l'une des bases de l'assassinat. Cependant !"

Le poulpe pointa un doigt/tentacule accusateur sur les trois autres.

"La bande de Terasaka ne t'a pas respecté et tu n'as pas su te respecter toi-même ! Cet attentat suicide en est la preuve !"

La croie violette vint orner le visage du professeur.

"Vous êtes indignes de me tuer si vous utilisez ces méthodes !"

Il s'adressa ensuite à toute la classe :

"Faites au moins l'effort de me tuer avec le sourire ! Vous êtes tous des assassins ! Vous avez le talent nécessaire ! Je vois donne ce conseil en tant que cible et professeur !"

 _«Il s'est mis en rogne a Mach 20 et il arrive à me féliciter ?»_ s'étonna Nagisa.

Hanae sourit : personne ne les avait jamais regardés dans les yeux depuis leur arrivée en classe E, eux, les cancres. Et c'était pourtant le plus inhabituel des professeurs !

"J'ai un problème a vous ennoncer. Surtout a toi, Nagisa. Personnellement, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de mourir. Je vais m'amuser avec vous jusqu'à mars puis détruire la Terre. Mais ce n'est pas dans vos intérêts de voir la Terre exploser ! Alors, comment allez-vous m'en empêcher ?"

En entrant dans notre salle de classe à la rentrée, personne ne pensait devoir tuer son professeur ! Malgré tout, peu importait. Ce professeur voulait que ses élèves le tue.

"On vous tuera avant monsieur ! C'est pas plus compliqué que ça !"

Des rayures vertes horizontales parsemèrent sa tête.

"Essayez donc, qu'on en reparle !"

Il reprit sa jaunitude (invention de mots, le retour...) et déclara :

"Tuez-moi et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous !"

Les adolescents protestèrent d'une même voix. Hanae extirpa son revolver, de même que Maehara et d'autres. Nagisa regagna sa place auprès de Kayano.

"Ce type est impossible à tuer !"

La jeune fille réfléchit et s'écria soudainement :

"Korosenai !"

Hanae appuya sur la détente puis se tourna vers elle.

"En japonais, c'est _impossible à tuer_!! On n'a qu'à l'appeler M. Koro !"

Sugino arqua un sourcil :

"C'est un peu simpliste, quand même, non ?

-Moi, j'aime bien."

La personne qui parlait le moins avait parlé.

"Ça lui va bien", termina Hanae.

Finalement, le nom fut adopté à l'unisson.

La cloche sonnant le début des cours sonnerait le lendemain encore !

*

 **Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Pour ce qui est d'Hanae, je sais qu'elle ne fait pas grand chose mais elle va devenir importante par la suite. Review ?**


	2. Leçon 2 : Séquence baseball

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Hanae. Bonne lecture !

Hanae claqua la porte de son domicile. Elle était réellement d'une humeur massacrante. D'ailleurs, un meurtre de poulpe jaune lui semblait approprié.

 _«Allez, sauvons la Terre et butons un prof qui va à Mach 20 ! Le meilleur programme jamais vu !»_

Elle s'insulta elle-même. Néanmoins, en entrant dans la salle de classe, elle se sentir soulagée. Presque rassurée.

Voir Sugino affalé sur sa table provoquait un certain apaisement en elle. Le garçon jouait du baseball depuis longtemps et Hanae se doutait bien qu'il finirait par tenter sa chance au lancer. Remarque inutile mais autant le dire, elle s'en foutait éperdument. Alors pourquoi alla-t-elle lui demander :

"Tu t'es foiré ?"

Il releva la tête vers elle, qui, entre temps, s'était assise sur sa table.

"Ouais... Il a eu le temps d'aller chercher un gant."

Hanae était très diplomate, aussi le réconforta-t-elle de la sorte :

"T'inquiète pas trop, tu l'auras jamais."

Sugino cria :

"Raaah ! Mais barre-toi !"

L'albinos quitta son siège improvisé pour regagner sa table. Nagisa s'approcha :

"Tu es rude.

-Pardon."

Le bleu sembla découragé.

"C'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses..."

Hanae soupira puis lança à travers la salle :

"Désolée Sugino ! T'as essuyé ma mauvaise humeur !"

L'interpelé fut surpris. Il savait que Nagisa avait parlé à Hanae et que ces excuses n'étaient pas faites de son plein gré, mais choisit se ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

"T'inquiète ! Je l'aurai ce poulpe !"

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'y comptait vraiment mais la jeune fille eut l'intelligence de se taire.

Bien qu'elle le nia farouchement, l'albinos garda un œil sur Sugino et l'autre sur Kayano. Hanae avait toujours trouvé la jeune fille étrange. Comme une actrice.

M. Koro leur fit un cours inintéressant à l'extrême. Malheureusement, Hanae se retrouva dans l'incapacité de dormir. Depuis les larmes de la veille, il la surveillait constamment. Ce qui l'irritait au plus au point.

*

"Hanae !"

M. Koro regarda l'élève.

"On n'essaie pas de me tuer si ça dérange le cours !"

L'albinos s'en tapait mais elle reposa son revolver.

"Pardon."

*

Lors de la pause-déjeuner, Hanae emporta avec elle ses notes sur la leçon du jour. Elle sortit du bâtiment et y trouva, sans surprise, Sugino.

"Tu rages, champion ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il sursauta en la voyant s'asseoir a ses côtés.

"Je suis un peu démoralisé."

L'albinos hésita mais finit par questionner :

"T'espérais l'avoir avec ta balle ?"

Sugino hocha la tête. Hanae se mordit la langue, goûtant de son sang mais déclara :

"Si on pouvait l'avoir avec une balle de baseball, on ne serait pas en train de galérer. Sauf que ce prof va à Mach 20 et a d'excellents réflexes ! Il a vu ta balle arriver de loin : il avait largement le temps de prendre son gant ! D'ailleurs, il a remis une pancarte droite et ranger deux ballons."

Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos :

"Tu ne l'auras pas si tu gardes cette technique."

Elle ne cherchait pas spécialement à consoler Sugino mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le décourager encore plus. Elle bailla et partit vers la forêt. Quitte à sécher, faisons ça bien.

Sauf que.

Sauf que.

Sauf qu'un poulpe jaune vint se poser devant elle !

"Où vas-tu, Hanae ?"

Elle soupira rageusement et retourna en salle de cours. Avec la ferme intention d'y piquer un somme. À peine entrée, elle remarqua Kayano qui se tenait la nuque en grimaçant. Une grimace de douleur intense.

"Kayano ?"

Hanae redécouvrait l'inquiétude et cela la perturbait assez. La verte releva la tête et sourit :

"Oh ! Salut Hanae !"

Prendre Hanae pour une conne se résumait à ce genre de comportement. L'albinos était peut-être longue a la détente mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle s'approcha de la fille et se plaça dans son dos.

"Hanae ?

-Bouge pas."

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les pouces contre la nuque de Kayano. Paniquée, l'autre tenta de se dégager mais Hanae enfonça quasiment ses ongles dans ses épaules, forçant Kayano à rester sur place. L'albinos fit tourner ses doigts sur son cou, les pressa en les déplaçant, soulageant les nœuds dans le cou de son amie.

"Ça va mieux ?" s'informa-t-elle en la lâchant quelques minutes plus tard.

Kayano soupira de contentement.

"Merci beaucoup !"

Hanae sourit puis regagna sa place tandis que les élèves commençaient à affluer.

"Tu as l'air détendue !" remarqua Nagisa.

Il s'adressait à la verte mais l'albinos sourit tout de même.

"Oui ! J'ai eu droit a un massage express !

-Sérieux ? s'exclama Takebayashi, qui avait suivi la conversation. Mais de qui ?"

Hanae se planqua sous sa capuche.

"Devine !"

Takaoka se joignit à eux.

"Hum... Kanzaki ?" hasarda-t-elle.

Kayano secoua la tête :

"Non ! Essaie encore !

-Okajima ? demanda Nagisa.

-Berk ! grimaça la fille. Il me touche, il est mort !

-Hum... Okuda !" s'exclama Takebayashi.

Kayano sourit et refusa les réponses :

"Toujours pas !"

Après avoir fait le tour d'une bonne partie de la classe, les trois se résignèrent.

"Hanae !"

Takebayashi remonta ses lunettes pour cacher son étonnement, Takaoka écarquilla les yeux et Nagisa se tourna vers l'encapuchonnée.

"J'ai l'air aussi associable ?

-Un peu, ouais..." avoua Takebayashi.

La récompense pour sa franchise ? Un stylo en pleine tête.

"Moi aussi je vous aime."

Vexée, Hanae s'enfonça dans son sweat. Les élèves revinrent les uns après les autres, puis le professeur pointa le bout de son nez.

"Bien ! Hanae ! Ta capuche !"

L'albinos grogna et retira sa capuche.

"Nous allons pouvoir commencer."

Elle avait mal dormi et les trois mousquetaires, dont M. Koro leur lisait un extrait, finirent de l'achever. Elle s'endormit sur sa table. Le sommeil et le déséquilibre le firent tomber au sol, la réveillant au passage.

"Aïe !"

Tous se retournèrent.

"Eh bien Hanae ? demanda M. Koro. Tu dors ?"

L'albinos, qui s'était rassise, s'étendit sur le plancher en piteux état.

"Ouais... D'ailleurs, je vais finir ma nuit ici."

Elle remit sa capuche mais le professeur, à l'aide de ses tentacules, la reposa sur sa chaise.

"Allez !"

Tout en pestant, Hanae recommença a écouter la lecture. Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait de nouveau sombrer. Elle prit un stylo et se mit à gratter le papier. Le poulpe fut ravi de la voir écrire, sans se douter qu'elle écrivait en réalité différents plans de meurtres. Parce qu'elle ignorait absolument le monstre et ce qu'il racontait. La cloche sonna enfin la fin des cours sans qu'elle ait pu réaliser la totalité des tâches qu'elle avait prévu.

"Bon je vous laisse, déclara le professeur. Je vais voir un match sportif ! À New York !"

Sur ce, il décolla par la fenêtre. Tandis que ses camarades de classe discutaient souvenirs et cadeaux, l'encapuchonée du fond s'approcha de Takaoka et lui lança :

"J'ai testé ton idée de suite logique.

-Hein ? s'exclama la déléguée.

-Pour buter le poulpe.

-Ah oui ! Tu..."

Elle était sidérée.

"Tu as calculé ?!"

Hanae hocha la tête. Effectivement, elle avait imaginé, mis en place, calculé et résolu cette idée.

"Ça pourrait marcher mais il faudrait une intelligence mécanique. En plus, impossible de suivre les cours, il faut tirer en non-stop. Mais l'idée était bonne."

Takaoka admirait. Sur le coup, elle respectait réellement cette fille qui se prenait la tête avec des théories qui ne fonctionneraient pas.

"T'écoute le cours parfois ? interrogea Sugino en les rejoignant.

-Pas le moins du monde !" rit l'albinos.

Un fou-rire prit les trois élèves, puis la porte s'ouvrit, interrompant par la même occasion Okajima qui fantasmait sur une blonde.

"M. Karasuma ?"

Nagisa était devant lui, bien surpris de le voir. Hanae, qui se sentait d'humeur à emmerder le monde, demanda à Sugino :

"C'est qui ?"

L'air du garçon lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle était une idiote.

"Le type qui nous a donné les armes.

-Ah ouais ! Karasuma !"

L'albinos semblait émerger d'un rêve.

"Commencez-vous à voir un moyen de le tuer ?"

La question de l'adulte jeta un froid dans la salle. Hazama le rembarra :

"Vous deconnez ? On est la classe E."

Hanae posa son sac et approuva :

"Le gouvernement n'a pas réussi non-plus, je me trompe ? Par contre, nous, on l'aura."

L'aura de menaces, tout l'orgueil et la suffisance dans sa voix était claire. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle la fixèrent.

"Le seul problème..."

Elle tira sur ses bras, comme pour s'échauffer.

"C'est qu'on n'a pas le niveau."

Un rictus sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

"Pour M. Koro, du moins."

Elle avança vers l'adulte, la tête baissée, toujours avec son sourire.

"Mais pour vous..."

Tout se passa très vite. L'albinos empoigna le bras de l'homme et le plaqua au sol à l'aide d'une prise indescriptible qui consistait à lui faire un croche-patte, passer sous son coude et lui briser, probablement, une côte avant de chuter ave lui. Une fois tous le deux au sol, elle plaquait un genou entre ses omoplates et un couteau sur sa gorge.

"Quelque chose à redire ?"

Le silence de M. Karasuma était éloquent. Hanae se leva et rangea son arme. Elle retourna vers Takaoka.

"Donc non, Takaoka, seul un robot pourrait mettre en place ta technique."

Son amie ne répondit pas, toujours figée de stupéfaction. L'albinos ramassa son sac. L'adulte reprit :

"Certes, aucune armée n'a eu ce monstre encore.

-Alors, vous voyez ! lança Mimura.

-Mais quelque chose me dit que vous vous en êtes capables."

Dans un ricanement, Hanae répliqua :

"Ce quelque chose ne s'appellerait pas Hanae Omine ?"

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait déclaré que la classe E finirait par avoir le prof. M. Karasuma l'ignora à la perfection.

"Ne le demandez pas pourquoi mais il continue de vous faire cours !"

Les élèves ne purent que l'avouer, l'homme avait raison. M. Koro n'avait jamais manqué un jour de cours depuis le début de l'année.

"Si rien n'est fait, en mars prochain, il détruira la Terre et nous n'y pourrons rien. Il suffit de voir ce qui reste de la Lune. Vous pouvez fuir mais vous ne survivrez pas pour autant ! La Terre sautera et vous avec ! Cette classe est le seul endroit où nous pouvons le tuer."

Hanae soupira.

"Il est illogique ce prof, tout de même."

L'un des grands avantages de cette fille était qu'elle avait tendance a dure tout haut ce que tous pensent tout bas. Donc, si une question restait sans solution, elle se chargerait de hurler sur les toits pour obtenir la réponse.

"Il pulvérise la lune, fit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts, il veut exploser la Terre mais si vous savez pourquoi je suis preneuse, et en prime il s'est arrangé pour devenir notre prof !"

Avec un air sérieusement embêté, elle ajouta :

"Einstein a la réponse ?"

Einstein était incarné en M. Karasuma dans l'instant, mais il était incapable de répondre. Il quitta la salle après un dernier encouragement.

*

La nuit avait été longue et Hanae le sentait passer. Le sommeil lui manquait et s'endormir en classe aurait été parfaitement possible. Mais elle tint bon toute la matinée

Lors de la pause déjeuner, Hanae s'installa avec Kayano et Kanzaki. Sugino n'était pas en classe.

"Il va déprimer longtemps ?"

Devant l'air ahuri de ses amies, l'albinos rit nerveusement :

"Je parle seule, désolée."

La suite de la journée fut tout aussi ennuyeuse que le matin mais l'écouteur caché dans les cheveux d'Hanae l'aida à passer le temps.

*

Le lendemain, Hanae remarqua Sugino et Nagisa. Chacun avait un gant et se faisait des lancers. La balle du premier passa à toute vitesse au dessus de de la tête de l'autre

"Sugino !"

Il se retourna vers elle. Enfin, surtout vers sa batte de baseball.

"Lance moi ta balle."

Bien qu'étonné, il obéit sans se poser de question. La balle fila vers l'albinos. Elle leva sa batte et... La manqua en beauté.

"Whaaat..."

Elle cria :

"C'était quoi cet effet de taré ?!"

Le lanceur rougit légèrement.

"Chapeau, champion !"

Hanae partit en classe, songeant qu'il était définitivement plus simple de fracasser des crânes que des balles.

"Hanae !"

La voix de Nagisa lui avait semblé teinté d'horreur.

"Ouais ?"

Dans les yeux des deux garçons, l'albinos remarqua de la terreur.

"Du sang !"

Elle fronca les sourcils et examina l'objet.

"Merde, je l'ai mal lavée."

Elle sortit un mouchoir et une bouteille d'eau. Elle renversa le liquide sur le rouge et frotta à l'aide du tissu. En remarquant la peur des deux collégiens, elle annonça :

"Je me suis défendue.

-T'as tué quelqu'un ?!" hurla Nagisa.

Hanae s'étouffa avec sa salive.

"Tu me prends pour qui ?! cria-t-elle, furieuse. Je le suis faite agresser par les 3-A ! J'ai pété une côte à un bâtard, c'est tout ! Le sang, il l'a craché."

Ses deux camarades s'excusèrent.

"Oui, je vais avoir des ennuis. Oui, je m'en tape. Oui, je suis dingue. Non, je ne tuerai personne d'autre que Koro."

Elle hésita et ajouta :

"Koro et mon ancien meilleur ami."

Sugino s'écria :

"Ton meilleur ami ?!

-Ouais, mais t'inquiète. C'est un jeu. Et puis, je le reverrai pas, il est persuadé que je suis morte."

Sans attendre de réponse, Hanae partit en salle de classe.

*

Après les cours une demi-douzaine d'élèves se cachèrent dans les buissons autour d'une clairière. M. Koro se faisait de la glace pilée, assis sur une nappe.

"De la glace pilée du Pôle Nord ?! chuchota Mimura. Pour le goûter ?

-Ce type va au Pôle Nord comme on va à la supérette du coin ! murmura Maehara.

-Je voudrais te rembarrer, répliqua Hanae sur le même ton, mais t'as raison. Même si ça me tue de le dire."

Le délégué mit un terme aux négociations Pôle Nord vs Supérette :

"On y va ! À nous les dix milliards de yens !"

Les élèves sortirent tous de leur cachette et coururent vers leur professeur. Leurs sourires étaient faux, trop grands, et tout sauf réalistes. Hanae garda son air blasé mais sourit tout de même. Dès que le monstre fut à portée de coup, ils perdirent leurs sourires et se jetèrent, toutes armes dehors, sur le poulpe...

...Pour s'écraser royalement sur le sol. Seule l'albinos évita un douloureux contact avec le sol.

"Dommage !"

Tous se tournèrent vers le professeur, désormais derrière eux.

"Vos sourires semblaient trop forcés ! Mettons de côtés..."

Il lâcha un sac plastique et son contenu s'éparpilla sur le sol.

"Ces couteaux conçus pour me tuer. voulez-vous ?"

Hanae baissa les yeux sur sa main.

"Une fleur ?!"

 _«Impossible... Je n'ai rien senti !»_

Avouer une défaite n'est pas simple, ce n'est pas elle qui le contredira.

"Commencez par prendre ces fleurs et apprenez à sourire !"

Takaoka hurla soudainement :

"C'est une blague, j'espère ! Ce sont les fleurs que nous avons plantés !

-On s'est fatigués à tout faire pour que vous les arrachiez ?!" cria Hanae en renfort.

Les plantations étaient dévastés !

"C'est monstrueux ! chouina Okano. On les avait plantés avec amour !

-Elles venaient a peine de fleurir ! pleurnicha Yada.

-Je vous demande pardon !" s'écria le poulpe.

Il bégaya, disparut et réapparut :

"Je vous rachète des bulbes !"

Takaoka et Fuwa le forcèrent à tout replanter.

"Et pas à Mach 20, compris ! hurlait la seconde.

-Oui ! Bien sûr !

-Plantez-les un à un soigneusement !" renchérit l'autre.

Pendant que le poulpe paniqué reparaît les dégâts, Maehara et Isogai discutèrent :

"Il est sûr de vouloir détruire la Terre ? demanda le délégué. Il n'en a pas vraiment l'air là...

-Ouais... Oui, c'est lui qui plante des tulipes en train de se faire enguirlander par deux élèves !"

Hanae déclara :

"Moi, je pense qu'il devrait arracher les fleurs plus souvent."

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de l'albinos.

"Il en a oublié sa glace ! Je ne vais pas râler ! Et puis, ce serait un crime d'abandonner de la glace pilée !!!"

Elle enfourna une bouchée en souriant d'un air ravi. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait Terasaka et sa bande.

"Je crois qu'il rage.

-Hein ?"

Du bout de sa cuillère, elle désigna les quatre collégiens, adossés contre le mur. Nagisa, qui les avait rejoints comme la quasi-totalité de la classe, sûrement attiré par les cris des deux filles, écrivait sur son carnet. Kayano s'approcha de luiber demanda :

"Tu écris quoi, Nagisa ?

-Je consigne les points faibles de M. Koro que j'ai pu trouver.

La collégienne parcourut les lignes :

"Euh... Ça sert a rien, non ?"

Sugino arracha le carnet des mains de Nagisa.

"Évidemment que si ! Tous les points faibles de M. Koro sont utiles !"

Il lut à voix haute :

"Taille : trois mètres sur la pointe des pieds. Pouvoir : se déplace à des vitesses supersoniques."

Le garçon resta perplexe un instant.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Ça sert à rien, ajouta Kayano, on est d'accord.

-Non, pas pour le moment", se défendit maladroitement le bleu.

La classe E était bien loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait dans le bureau du proviseur... Quoique... Hanae savait par expérience que l'homme, Gakuhô Asano, était un véritable manipulateur et que si il souhaitait une quelconque chose, il leur serait impossible de lutter.

Un homme monta le chemin vers la colline au moment où Kayano s'apprêtait à descendre.

" Oh ! Bonjour M. Karasuma !"

M. Karasuma, puisque c'était lui, déclara :

"Bonjour Kayano. Dès demain, je serai un de vos professeurs et vous aiderai pour votre mission.

-Super ! Alors on devra vous appeler M. le professeur ?

-À ce propos, ou est l'autre face de poulpe ?"

Kayano rit du surnom avant de réponse :

"Comme il a saccagé le fleurs que nous avions plantées, il donne une séance d'assassinat pour se faire pardonner ! Et il a un handicap !"

Hanae accourut à ce moment :

"Kayano ! Viens ! On va avoir besoin de tout le monde ! Et vous aussi M. Karasuma !"

Les deux adolescentes repartirent vers l'arrière de l'école, bien vite suivies par l'homme. Le professeur était attaché a une branche d'arbre, avec une zone de mobilité réduite. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas perdu ses rayures vertes.

"Vous voyez ? Je vous donne un vrai coup de pouce ! Il est rare que je sois aussi limité dans mes mouvements !"

En effet, il tournoyait dans les airs à toute vitesse pour éviter les coups de poignards et les coups de feu des élèves en-dessous de lui. L'albinos s'arrêta vers Nagisa et son amie demanda :

"Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?

-Ben... Il se paye carrément notre tête !

-Peut-on encore parler d'assassinat dans un cas pareil ?! soupira Karasuma.

-Soyez prêts à l'accueillir ! lança Hanae en courant vers l'arbre. Isogai ! Tremplin !!!"

Le délégué réagit en un clin d'œil : il se courba pour permettre à l'autre de l'utiliser. Cette dernière fut un bond, prit appui sur le garçon et s'élança sur une branche d'arbre. Elle s'en saisit, y grimpa et progressa entre les feuilles pour s'approcher de la cible. Une fois sur la même branche que lui, elle dégaina un véritable couteau, pas un petit poignard spécial prof, un vrai et cria :

"Soyez prêts en-dessous !!!"

D'un geste sec, elle trancha la corde. M. Koro s'écrasa au sol. Aussitôt, les élèves se jetèrent sur lui. Le poulpe paniqua extrêmement vite.

"Butez-le !!!" hurla l'albinos, toujours dans son arbre.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, le professeur monta sur le toit du bâtiment.

"Vous ne pouvez pas me suivre jusqu'ici ! Je suis meilleur que vous !"

Kumira enrageait :

"On le tenait presque ! C'est rageant !"

Le monstre essuya son front et déclara avec un air sadique :

"Pour la peine, vous aurez deux fois plus de devoirs !"

Sans écouter sa classe qui protestait vivement, il disparut.

"Il est parti !

-On s'en fiche ! cria Takaoka. On n'aura jamais fait aussi bien !

-Elle a raison ! approuva Isogai. Si on continue comme ça, on va l'avoir !"

La réception des élèves fut bien vite remplacée par des cris de joie, des encouragements et des promesses de réussite.

"Hey ! lança Hanae, toujours perchée. Je veux pas pourrir l'ambiance mais..."

Elle eut l'air franchement embêtée puis elle avoua :

"Je suis coincée !

-Hein ?! s'exclama Maehara. Mais comment t'as fait ton coup ?!

-Ben j'ai sauté et je peux plus descendre !"

Finalement, à grand renfort d'échelles, de moqueries et d'insultes, l'albinos put quitter son perchoir.

 _«Le tableau était étonnant, songea l'adulte. Une bande de collégiens parlant d'assassinat avec le sourire, qui restent coincés dans les arbres et le tout dans un endroit isolé et mal en point. Cet endroit est vraiment anormal. Les élèves qui sont les plus heureux sont ceux de cette classe de 3-E. Ceux qui sont censés tuer leur professeur.»_

La classe E ignorait ce qui se passait dans le bureau du proviseur et désormais, ce qui se passait au ministère de la défense.

Pourtant, les phénomènes en cours de preparation boulverseraient plus d'un élève...


	3. Leçon 3 : séquence Karma

"HANAE !"

L'albinos sortit sa tête de sa capuche.

"Quoi ? Je dors !"

Elle provoquait Karasuma et, mieux encore, elle aimait ça.

"Tu es en cours de sport !

-JE SAIS !"

L'homme sursauta et eut la merveilleuse idée de ne pas gifler l'adolescente.

"C'est quoi l'exercice ? Taper dans huit directions différentes ? OK."

Elle se leva, prit son poignard et, toujours planquée sous sa capuche, traça un arc de cercle horizontal dans les airs, que son professeur évita de peu. Un sourire de tyran éclaira le visage d'Hanae. Puis elle se lança à l'assaut. En peu de temps, elle avait frappé à seize reprises, dans des axes différents les uns des autres. Sa tête avait emmergé de son sweat et son rire sadique glaça le sang à la classe E toute entière.

L'adulte n'eut bientôt plus le choix : il empoigna son bras et lui arracha son couteau. Tout en lui collant une gifle au passage.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

L'albinos laissa son corps pendre, feignant l'inconscience. Karasuma la lâcha. Bien vite, elle reprit son équilibre et s'élança. Elle passa sous son coude et, tandis qu'il se retournait pour l'intercepter, elle enfonça son coude dans ses côtes. Elle aurait pu les lui briser si Terasaka n'avait pas eu l'idée de l'attraper et de la bloquer. En sentant le souffle chaud de la brute dans son cou, les réflexes humains de l'albinos avait repris le dessus.

"Terasaka ! Je vais te défenestrer !"

Malgré ces propos menaçants, la haine et la folie avait disparu des yeux de la jeune fille.

"Bah, déjà, évite de devenir folle, on en reparle !"

Un coup de tête en arrière eut vite fait de la libérer. Elle s'inclina devant Karasuma :

"Je suis désolée."

Sur ce, elle se redressa et repartit vers les autres.

"Au fait !" lança-t-elle soudain.

Elle tendit un doigt vers le bac a sable.

"Je suis la seule à avoir vu que la poulpe a sculpté en dix secondes top chrono je-sais-pas-trop-quoi, qu'il a préparé le thé et qu'il s'est changé ?"

En lisant la stupéfaction sur les visages de ses amis, elle en déduisit que oui.

"Vous devez toucher quelqu'un qui va à Mach 20 ! déclara M. Karasuma. Si vous ne pouvez pas me toucher, je doute que vous puissiez le toucher un jour.

-Vous inquiétez pas ! cria Hanae. On l'aura."

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage.

"D'une façon ou d'une autre."

Les sous-entendus étaient clairs : surveillez vos arrières, M. Koro.

"C'est la fin du cours. N'arrivez pas en retard à votre contrôle."

Les élèves repartirent vers le bâtiment. Hanae discutait avec Kayano et Kataoka quand elle se figea.

"Karma !"

Elle releva les yeux vers la silhouette aux cheveux rouges.

"Que... Cachez-moi.

-Hein ?"

La déléguée ne put en dire plus : une albinos tremblante agrippée à son T-shirt pleurait dans son dos.

Karma s'avança vers le professeur.

"Oh ! Alors c'est lui M. Koro ?"

Le poulpe leva un doigt :

"Effectivement ! Tu dois être Karma Akabane ?

-Exactement ! Mais appelez-moi par mon prénom !

-Très bien. J'ai cru comprendre que ton renvoi prenait fin aujourd'hui."

Un croix violette vint orner son visage.

"Tu ne dois pas arriver en retard le premier jour !"

Le rouge eut un rire nerveux.

"Désolé !

-Hypocrite."

Hanae avait chuchoté et seules les deux filles avaient entendu.

"Comment ça ?

-Regarde. Tu comprendras."

Le nouvel arrivant tendit une main au professeur :

"En tout cas, ravi de vous rencontrer."

Koro prit la main tendue et le regretta amèrement. Le garçon ressera ses doigts, faisant exploser ceux du monstre. Les ongles de l'albinos s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Takaoka, qui grimaça. Karma donna un coup dans le p... Ah non, pardon, dans le vide. Le poulpe avait reculé d'une quinzaine de mètres pour éviter le couteau.

"C'est vrai que vous êtes rapide", sourit l'adolescent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main.

"Et que ce couteau en plastique fonctionne sur vous. Mais... Sans vous manquez de respect..."

Un éclair de supériorité illumina son regard.

"C'était un piège grossier et vous êtes tombe en plein dedans."

Hanae se mit à marmonner :

"Classique. Peut mieux faire."

Kayano ne prêta réellement attention à ses murmures quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne disait plus rien d'autre que :

"Je vais le buter. Je vais le buter. Je vais... Je vais le buter."

Son regard était injecté de sang, ses pupilles réduites à une fente. Entre temps, Karma avait menacé le professeur, l'avait insulté, et joué avec son couteau.

 _Reste là, Koro. Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de se faire tuer._

Le garçon s'arrêta bien vite. Une albinos secouée de sanglots -ou de spasmes ?- se tenait devant lui, tête baissée, une main posée sur un poignard. Un vrai, sans caoutchouc, avec une lame d'acier.

Vous savez, le truc qui coupe...

~I~

"Tu..."

Hanae serrait l'arme comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Tu viens du bout du Japon.

-Quoi ?

-Tu avais d'excellents collèges à portée.

-Comment ça ?

-T'as de bonnes notes."

Le nouveau était perdu.

"Tu avais..."

Son opposante était folle de rage.

"Tu avais TOUT pour ne pas finir en classe E à Kunugigaoka !"

Kataoka chuchota deux mots à Karasuma. Qui s'empressa de s'approcher.

"Hanae..."

Karma tressaillit.

 _Hanae ?_

"Alors... Pourquoi..."

La jeune fille était sur le point de s'évanouir.

"Es-tu devant moi... Maintenant ?"

Elle dressa vers le rouge un regard plein de larmes, de détresse et de peur. Et passa à l'attaque.

~I~

L'arme fendait l'air sans jamais toucher Karma. Celui-ci esquivait tant bien que mal les coups. Même Karasuma n'osait pas s'approcher des deux jeunes gens.

"D'où vient ce talent d'assassinat ?" cria Maehara dans le vide.

Je peux facilement éviter ses coups, songea le rouge. Mais si j'essaie de passer à l'attaque, elle va me trancher en rondelles.

Il fallait un instant à Karasuma pour arrêter la folie meurtrière de l'albinos. M. Koro n'en eut pas le besoin. En deux temps trois mouvements, il l'avait immobilisée.

"Lâchez-moi !"

Les hurlements hystériques d'Hanae se turent vite.

Elle passa de cette haine à un désespoir infini. D'une salve de coups désordonnés à une crise de larmes, à genoux sur le sol. D'une série d'insultes et de menaces à deux excuses articulées entre deux sanglots.

Karma cracha, au sens propre, sur Hanae. Elle ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta de sécher ses larmes, de se lever et de partir vers le bâtiment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette folle ?"

Personne ne répondit à la question du nouveau.

"Au fait !"

L'albinos revint à la hâte vers ses camarades et se planta devant le rouge.

"T'as beaucoup changé. Mais il y a un point que je voudrais vérifier."

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, sembla mesurer quelque chose puis soupira :

"T'es toujours plus grand que moi. Un de ces quatre, ajouta-t-elle en riant, je vais te péter les deux genoux et je pourrai enfin te regarder de haut !"

Et elle s'en fut en souriant, laissant un Karma perdu en pleine réflexion derrière elle :

«Elle lui ressemble trop. Cette obsession sur ma taille, ce sourire, cette technique de frappe et ces changements d'attitude...»

Il secoua la tête.

«Crétin. Elle est morte.»

Puis, grâce au regard que Nagisa lui lançait, il réalisa qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

"Nan, oubliez."

«Elle lui ressemble trop.»

Toute la classe repartit finalement vers la salle de classe. Karma fut installé entre Terasaka et Hanae, mais cette dernière se garda de lui adresser la parole. Enfin... Elle balança tout de même à la cantonade :

"Mais merde on a un contrôle !"

M. Koro lui intima de se taire avec agressivité. Si seulement il avait su comme elle s'en tapait. La seule chose qui l'interpelait était le garçon à cote d'elle. Le regard pesant qu'il lui portait lui faisait presque oublier le bruit répugnant du professeur. Oui, parce que ce dernier frappait le mur avec l'énergie qu'Hanae employait pour sortir de sa capuche. En d'autres termes, il tapait mollement dans d'ignobles "splotch" a vous en faire vomir. Okano craqua la première.

"C'est pas fini ce bruit ?! hurla-t-elle. On est en contrôle, je vous rappelle !"

Le poulpe sursauta, bégaya deux excuses et se rassit à son bureau. Terasaka souffla a Karma :

"En ben, t'as foutu le monstre en rogne !"

Avec toute sa suffisance, il répondit :

"Attends, j'ai failli le tuer ! C'est normal qu'il soit méfiant !"

Hanae ricana et ouvrit la bouche pour une réplique acerbe quand le prof les interrompit :

"Eh vous trois au fond ! Silence durant un contrôle.

-Pardon !" lança le rouge.

« Le retour de l'hypocrisie. »

"On va se taire ! Mais..."

Il dégaina une glace à l'italienne.

"Comme j'ai fini mon contrôle, je vais manger ma glace en silence."

L'eau vint à la bouche de sa voisine.

"PAS QUESTION ! cria Koro en agitant ses tentacules. C'est interdit et..."

L'albinos serra le poing. Pourquoi cet abruti avait-il une glace ? Et pourquoi la sortait-il à côté d'elle ?!

"Mais c'est ma glace ! Je me suis gelé dans l'espace pour qu'elle ne fonde pas !

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas la laisser trainer en salle des profs !"

Tout le sadisme de Karma ressortait maintenant.

"Cette glace est à moi !"

Le monstre était fou de rage. Et l'idiot rouge, faisait sans doute tout pour le calmer. Tout.

"Ah ouais ? Et vous allez faire quoi si je la..."

Trop tard... La jeune fille attrapa son poignet, le tira vers elle et goba la quasi-totalité de la glace. Le tout avec un air de gamine ravie.

Cela va sans dire que Koro fulminait, que Karma avait envie de la claquer, que la classe hésitait entre exploser de rire et garder leur expression perplexe, et que Hanae... Aurait aimé finir la glace.

"Désolée ! La tentation était trop forte !"

La remarque termina d'achever Nakamura, qui fut prise d'un fou-rire. Ce dernier gagna bientôt tous les élèves, sauf le professeur et son voisin.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?"

L'albinos sembla se rappeler de son existence.

"Hum ? Ah non !"

Elle essuya la glace qui était tombée sur son bureau.

"C'est pas de l'acharnement !"

Son regard rieur était particulièrement déstabilisant, surtout qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer quelques minutes plus tôt. Au calme.

"C'est quoi alors ?

-Ben... Tu sors une glace à côté de moi, mon vieux ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?" lança-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

Karma voulut répliquer mais...

"SILENCE AU FOND !"

Le visage noir de Koro calma un grand coup ses deux élèves.

"Aïe..."

Il était furieux. Cela-dit, Hanae balança négligemment :

"Ragez pas : vous êtes vivant."

Le professeur ne perdit pas cette teinte pour le moins... Sombre. Les deux gamins du fond furent alors parfaits

~I~

"Vous voudriez nous frapper ? commença l'albinos en se levant.

-Faîtes-vous plaisir ! continua son voisin en l'imitant.

-Vous craignez pour notre santé ?

-Ou pour votre emploi ?"

Ils avançaient dans les rangs, se rapprochant inexorablement du poulpe.

"Si c'est le premier, n'ayez pas peur.

-La douleur nous connait et vice-versa."

Il se postèrent juste devant son bureau.

"Mais si c'est le second..."

Un sourire démoniaque fendit leurs deux visages.

"Non, il vaut mieux que ce soit pour nous... chuchota Karma, de manière à ce que seul Koro les entende.

-Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver..." murmura Hanae.

Puis ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

Le coup partit tout seul. Ils dégainèrent tous deux un poignard et, d'un même geste, frappèrent leur professeur. Chacun était parti d'un côté du bureau et l'action se déroula derrière le meuble, ainsi personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé. Koro était allé au dernier rang.

"Vous l'avez raté ! déclara Maehara.

-Tu crois ?"

Tout le monde fut surpris de la réplique de l'albinos. Mais l'étonnement fut bien plus fort lorsque les deux élèves levèrent chacun un tentacule jaune.

"On est plus rapides qu'environ quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des gens !" se moqua le garçon.

Ils lâchèrent les membres degoulinants du professeur.

"Au moins, t'as gardé tes réflexes ! remarqua Hanae.

-Ouais... ?"

Karma était perdu mais il savait une chose : elle lui ressemblait trop et il n'allait pas le supporter. Avec un sourire arrogant, l'albinos regagna sa place, bien vite suivie de l'autre. Le reste de l'heure défila à toute allure.

Le passage le plus épique de la journée, selon Hanae, fut bien à la gare.

"Et regarde ! Mais c'est Nagisa !

-Il parait qu'il s'est très bien intégré à la classe E !"

Ça, c'était les deux crétins dont la jeune fille n'avait pas eu l'envie de retenir le nom.

"Il parait qu'Akabane et Omine ont atterri en classe E aussi !

-Omine ?

-La toute dernière au classement !

-La honte ! Sérieusement je préférerais crever que de finir là-bas !"

Karma explosa une bouteille juste à côté du premier.

"Ah ouais, tu préfères crever ? Ça te dirait de tester maintenant ?

-A-Akabane !"

Ils voulurent fuir, quand une albinos sembla apparaître dont ne sais où. Elle colla son poing dans le nez du premier avant de le faire basculer au sol pour enfoncer son coude dans l'estomac du second.

"Mon dossier ne précise donc pas que cet abruti est un enfant de choeur à côté de moi ?"

Les deux garçons s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

"Karma ? demanda Hanae.

-Hum ?

-T'as pété ma bière enflure !"

Bien loin de s'inquiéter pour l'alcool qui se déversait sur le sol, ils rirent tous trois aux éclats.

"Tu prends le train ? interrogea le rouge.

-Nope. Dommage, j'aurais pu te tuer en cours de route.

-Tu rentres comment ? interrogea Nagisa.

-A mon avis, je vais faire du stop.

-Du stop ? releva Karma, moqueur.

-Chuis sûre qu'y'a un tas de pervers qui seraient ravis de prendre dans leur voiture une fille, bien gaulée qui plus est."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

"T'insinues que tu vas te faire violer pour rentrer chez toi ? lâcha le rouge de but en blanc.

-Hein ?"

Elle eut vraiment l'air surprise.

"Bien sûr que non ! Essaye de me violer, j'ai une batte de baseball et un flingue ! Anti-poulpe, je sais, mais bon... Ça fait toujours effet !"

Effectivement, vu sous cet angle...

"Bon j'y vais. Bye les gras !"

Et elle s'en alla.

"Karma ? T'es pâle comme un linge ! remarqua le bleu.

-Quel phénomène cette fille...

-Hein ?"

Karma balaya le malaise d'un revers de la main.

"C'est bon."

De même que la soirée fut remplie pour Hanae, la journée suivante fut ornée d'humiliation - pour Karma - et d'éclats de rire - pour Hanae, qui ne ratait pas une occasion de se moquer - à commencer par le matin.

Pour faire simple, à l'arrêt de train, Karma et Nagisa émergeaient lentement du sommeil, quand une adolescente albinos vint frapper la tête du rouge. Naturellement déséquilibré, le garçon manqua de basculer sur la voie. Hanae le retint de justesse.

"Ben alors ? Tu tiens pas sur tes jambes ?"

Il ne répondit pas.

La bestiole fraîchement clouée sur le bureau avait plombée l'ambiance on peut dire ça.

"Ah pardon, j'ai cru que c'était vous ! Mais apportez la moi, que je la jette !"

Dois-je donner le nom de l'idiot ?

"Mais bien sûr Karma..."

Assez étonnamment, la dernière du classement s'était tue, regardant la scène avec beaucoup d'attention.

"Mais..."

Le monstre disparut d'un coup de vent, avant de revenir armé d'un missile. Sa rapidité effrayait l'albinos bien plus qu'elle ne l'avouât.

"Laisse moi te montrer la puissance de mes tentacules foreuses et celle de ce missile sortant tout droit des réserves de l'Etat."

Les flammes de l'arme paralysèrent le rouge, tandis qu'Hanae, au contraire, posa une main sur son revolver.

"Sache que je ne laisse jamais repartir un assassin sain et sauf."

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Karma se retrouva avec une boulette de poulpe dans la bouche, brûlante qui plus est.

"Vu ta mine, tu as dû sauter le petit déjeuner ! Je t'ai préparée des boulettes de viande vitesse Mach 20. "

Le poulpe lui colla une boulette sous le nez. Que la dernière du classement engloutit avec un regard de gamine ravie.

"Hanae ?! s'étonna le poulpe.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien bouffé moi !"

Et c'était vrai. Karma avait mangé et pas elle.

"Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je devais me faire oublier ce matin. Vu l'heure à laquelle je suis rentrée cette nuit... J'ai pas voulu me faire remarquer."

Première heure : Mathématiques

"Ah Karma ! Tu mets beaucoup de temps à tirer !"

Hanae ricanait déjà.

"Donc j'ai pu te mettre du vernis à ongles !"

Et là, on perdit l'albinos, qui riait comme une possédée.

Oui, Karma avait envie de la baffer. Non il ne le fit pas. Il avait compris que se mettre une camarade à dos alors qu'ils avaient une mission en commun n'était pas la meilleure idée possible. Bon, tout naturellement, il réussira, mais on y reviendra plus tard...

Quatrième heure de cours : ménage et bricolage

L'albinos avait séché ce cours, et comme je suppose qu'on sait tous que Karma sera ridiculisé encore, on va s'intéresser à la jeune file uniquement. Elle était descendue dans les bois, jusqu'à un bassin. Là-bas, elle s'autorisa à grimacer de douleur et retira son sweat-shirt, dévoilant ses bras meurtris pas les coups. Elle plongea toute habillée de son uniforme scolaire. Elle frissonna en sentant le contact de l'eau glacée sur ses plaies à vif mais ne sortit pas. Elle rata aussi l'heure suivante pour sécher, étendue sur la rive.

Lorsqu'elle montra enfin signe de vie, elle fut accueillie par un poulpe à la fois furieux et inquiet.

"Ou était-tu ? J'ai eu peur ! je t'ai cherchée pourtant ! Tu n'aurais pas dû sécher ! je...

-Ta gueule !"

Son ton s'adoucit aussitôt.

"Je vais bien."

Et elle rejoignit Nagisa.

"Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je me baignais.

-Hein ?

-Laisse."

Les deux arrivèrent près de Karma, qui se rongeait nerveusement les ongles en équilibre sur une branche d'arbre.

"Karma, arrê... commença le bleu.

-T'arrêtes d'être un fouteur de merde dégénéré ! cria Hanae. Ce prof est invincible, sinon je l'aurai déjà eu !"

Les deux garçons la regardaient, ébahis. Elle s'aventura nonchalement sur la branche, jusqu'au rouge, qu'elle attrapa par le col avant de lui crier :

"C'est ma proie, t'entends ça ? MA PROIE !

-Tu crois ca ?" répliqua Karma.

L'albinos le gifla volontiers et repartit.

 _Je ne peux pas rester à côté de cet abruti._

Et elle se maudit profondément.

Elle croisa Koro, qu'elle insulta avant de descendre au batiment principal de Kunugigaoka.

~I~

"Salut.

-Tu rentres avec nous ? répondit l'autre froidement.

-Ouaip."

La conversation entre le roux et elle s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

~I~

Le soir, Hanae reçut un message.

 _Salut pauvre conne. Demain t'es morte !_

Elle resta perplexe.

 _Les deux cons de la gare ou leurs familles ?_

 _Connasse !_

Elle sourit, se leva et descendit a son garage.

"Je prends ma batte demain ! cria-t-elle.

-Tu assumeras les conséquences."

Oui, c'était légèrement tendu chez les Omine.

~I~

Le lendemain, Hanae arriva en retard. Mais en retard et en plus avec l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

"Hanae ?? s'écria Nagisa.

-Ouais j'ai encaissé un coup pour tester leur puissance.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en as déduit ? lança Karma, visiblement bien moqueur.

-Qu'il fallait pas que je prenne un second coup."

Elle arriva à sa place. Karma la fixait ostensiblement, souriait et visiblement, avait un truc en tête.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ce matin ?"

Le rouge soupira.

"T'aurais pu éviter ça. Tu sais pas dans quel état ça m'a mis."

Hanae se releva d'un coup. Sa chaise tomba en arrière. Et ce détail n'a pas d'importance.

"Tu...

-Ou alors, la prochaine fois que tu veux crever, fais le pour de vrai."

L'albinos s'effondra au sol. Dans des yeux, on lisait de joie, du soulagement, et même la colère qui l'habitait continuellement disparut à cet instant.

"Mais me fais plus jamais le coup du « Coucou je suis morte ». Tu as pensé à moi avant ? Tu as pensé du temps qu'il me faudrait pour m'en remettre ? Ce jour-là, j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie."

Hanae riait... Elle était heureuse et riait. Et elle pleurait aussi.

"Enfoiré... Tu peux pas râler, c'est moi qui suis morte ce jour-là !

-Nan mais attends j'étais ton meilleur - et seul - ami et toi tu m'as fait ça !

-Ouais mais j'avais pas le choix...

-Fous toi de ma gueule par-dessus le marché.

-Abruti..."

Karma ouvrit ses bras à l'albinos. Hanae s'y jeta.

~I~

Ce me semble être pas mal pour clore ce chapitre !

Alors : OUI. Il a pris son temps celui là. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais voilà: ce chapitre est très important pour l'histoire, donc je le voulais parfait. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat mais je le publie quand même... À la limite, je le reecrirai ! :)

Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et lisent cette fanfiction !

Je pense que j'aurais fini le chapitre 4 dans la semaine (je promets rien .).

J'espere que les ~I~ que j'ai mis par moments se voient...

Aussi, il y a certains trucs que je dois preciser. Le roux qui apparait pendant cinq lignes, ce n'est pas Karma. Karma c'est le rouge, et le roux bah... Vous vertez bien !

Bye !!


	4. Sequence 4 - Jeux d'adultes

La journée commença sans Hanae. Pour changer.

Non, réellement, Karma se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore rappliqué pour lui coller une droite dans les dents.

Quand cette tarée débarqua enfin, elle le fit dans un bruit de moto et de dérappage. Puis avec un énorme choc pour "rafiner" la chose. Tous passerent la tête par la fenêtre, sauf Koro qui sortit du bâtiment. Et comme Karma ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, il passa par la fenêtre.

L'albinos était debout devant une moto allongée sur le flanc, moto à moitié encastrée dans l'arbre et fumant presque. Soncasque laissait ses cheveux blancs descendre dans son dos, sur sa veste de motard. Son pantalon noir était rentré dans ses bottes de cuir. Elle retira ses gants puis son casque.

"Hanae... désespéra Karma.

-Hum ? Oh, salut."

Le rouge pointa le véhicule sans un mot. Hanae se sentit visée - à juste titre d'ailleurs - et tendit trois doigts devant le visage de l'autre.

"1, je n'ai rien volé ! C'était à la décharge.

-Ce me retirera ça à régler.

-2, je suis intacte et j'ai tué personne.

-Garde tes forces pour ta cible. Et 3 ?"

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la dernière du classement.

"Je l'ai trouvé."

Karma fut surpris un instant avant de s'écrier :

"Vrai ?!"

Hanae tira une boîte à DVD de son sac. Son ami lui arracha presque des mains.

"Apprécie ! Ça n'a pas été simple !"

Il souriait comme un gamin avec un nouveau jouet.

"On le testera ensemble ?

-Fous pas le boxon chez moi et t'es la bienvenue !!"

Hanae riait devant la joie du rouge.

"Et on pourra foutre la merde a la réunion", lança Karma.

Ce fut a la jeune fille de sauter de joie.

Suite à ce moment assez extraordinaire pour la classe E (je rappelle qu'Hanae a débarqué en moto, sans permis, en se mangeant un arbre, qu'elle a visiblement trouvé un DVD à Karma et qu'elle l'a probablement obtenu de manière peu légale et qu'ils allaient tous deux foutre un boxon pas possible à la réunion qui se deroulerait un peu plus tard dans le mois), Koro les engueula. Sûrement était-ce juste pour la forme vu que les deux gamins étaient trop contents l'un l'autre pour qu'on puisse vouloir les punir. Le cœur n'y était pas.

"Nagisa ? demanda la jeune fille au milieu du cours.

-Euh... Quoi ? répondit le bleu.

-Il a dit quoi Karasuma ? J'ai pas écouté."

L'albinos désespéra toute la salle cette fois.

"On va avoir une nouvelle prof d'anglais...

-Pour le buter ?"

Elle designa le professeur du regard.

"Je ne sais pas !

-T'es vraiment inutile comme mec."

Le poulpe la rappela à l'ordre.

Lors de la pause du midi eut lieu une engueulade monumentale entre Hanae et Terasaka.

"Tu fumes quoi ? avait demandé la brute de la salle en la voyant souffler de la fumée.

-Hum ? Rien de très légal, répondit distraitement la fille.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule !"

Hanae siffla une insulte entre ses dents.

"Qu'est-ce t'as ? T'as peur de moi ? cria l'armoire à glace.

-T. A. G. U. E. U. L. E."

Il y eut un magnifique blanc.

"J'ai le droit de fumer ma drogue en paix, putain !

Ce n'aurait pas été drôle si ça n'avait pas été le moment choisi par le prof pour débarquer.

"Hanae tu fumes ?!

-Et je me drogue, et je bois, et je... Nan, je me suicide pas quand même."

Le poulpe prit l'objet à vitesse Mach 20 avant de repartir à la même allure. Hanae n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle avait un sucre d'orge à la main. Elle le donna a Nagisa ("T'es la victime de la salle, prends des forces."). Il fut vexé mais mangea tout de même. Hanae se moqua.

Naturellement.

Puis la prof arriva.

Hanae riait. Et puis bien.

Elle riait du surnom que Karma avait donné à la professeure d'anglais. Elle riait du fait que Mlle Pouffe pense pouvoir tuer Koro avec le pouvoir attractif de ses deux boobs. Elle riait parce que la femme ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

"Oh la môme, tu fermes ta grande gueule ?

-Ça dépend !

-Q-quoi ?"

Non, elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

"Z'avez du feu ?

-Tu fumes ?

-Yep.

-T'as quel âge ?

-14 ans et vous ? Pas trop stressée ?

-Stressée ? demanda la prof en lui lancant un briquet.

-Bah ouais ! La quarantaine approche, non ?

-QUOIIIII ?!"

Mlle Pouffe était furieuse.

"Quoi ? interrogea Hanae. C'était pas méchant !"

Karma partit dans un fou-rire à côté d'elle.

"Je me basais pas sur le physique, abruti !

-P-pardon... s'excusa le rouge en riant.

-J'ai relevé les signes qui evaluaient son expérience dans l'assassinat et en ai déduit un âge approximatif."

L'albinos eut l'air très sérieuse, presque solennelle lorsqu'elle déclara :

"C'est l'âge de son expérience, et l'âge de l'assassin qui vit en elle."

Il y eut un blanc magnifique.

"Je me doute bien qu'elle n'a pas plus de 25. Enfin, si je me fie à une logique quelconque. Sinon, je lui en donne 20 à peine."

Hanae était claire. Mlle Pouffe était expérimentée.

La jeune fille se leva. Elle fit un tour dans la salle. Un fin filet de fumée commençait à s'étendre au plafond.

"Je peux faire la même chose pour vous."

Elle s'assit sur la table de Hayami.

"Sniper. 4 ans. Tu as commencé au début de l'année mais tu es très douée. À l'heure actuelle, tu es la troisième personne la plus capable de tuer Koro.

-Troisième ? Qui sont les autres ?"

Hanae ignora la question et reprit sa route. Elle s'arrêta face à Chiba.

"Idem que Hayami.

-Qui est le pire assassin de la salle ? cria Terasaka.

-Hum..."

Elle examina la salle et lâcha :

"Okuda."

La jeune fille se tassa sur elle-même.

"Enfin, pas vraiment, se reprit Hanae.

-Hein ?

-Dans la mafia ou une organisation criminelle quelconque, tu excellerais. Pas sur le terrain mais en tant chercheuse. Tu serais une excellente empoisonneuse."

Okuda se redressa pleine d'espoir.

"Et je ne mens jamais pour menager les gens."

Hanae insista sur le « pour ménager les gens » signe qu'elle mentait pas mal, quand même... Passons outre.

"Sur le plan physique, c'est Okuda. Sinon... Je pencherais pour Okajima.

-Eh !

-Quoi ? Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

-T'es vraiment une salope."

C'aurait été Karma, trois baffes plus tard il était au sol. C'aurait été Karasuma, elle l'aurait attaqué. C'aurait été Mlle Pouffe, elle aurait abimé son brushing.

Elle l'aurait tapée quoi.

Mais là c'était Okajima. Elle sentit qu'il fallait attaquer dans l'un des ses nombreux points faibles.

Elle choisit le plus simple à atteindre.

"Tss... C'est tout ?"

Elle croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

"J'en attendais plus de toi..."

Elle s'approcha du garçon. Sa démarche était provocante et séductrice.

"Tu ne peux vraiment pas aller plus loin ?"

Chaque phrase avait des doubles sens. Hanae s'exprimait comme Mlle Pouffe.

"Dommage. Il n'y aura aucun plaisir."

Elle plaça une main sur le bord de la table d'Okajima.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas rendre ça plus... Amusant ?"

D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de précisé qu'il était rouge tomate, mais je pense que l'on s'en doutait.

Hanae se pencha sur le garçon et posa ses doigts sur sa joue. Leurs visages étaient treeees proches. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle cherchait.

Enfin, ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de deviner...

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Okajima, qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

-Je fais diversion."

Avant que personne ne comprenne, l'albinos saisit la table, recula et la souleva.

En d'autres termes, elle écrasa la table sur la tête d'Okajima.

"C'est la dernière fois que tu m'insultes", asséna-t-elle.

Elle se tourna et avança vers Nagisa.

"Nagisa a plus de 50 ans caché en lui.

-Quoi ?!

-Quand tu seras capable d'exploiter ta force cachée, tu seras imbattable. Tu es le second élève à pouvoir réussir l'année."

Un blanc tomba sur la salle.

"Si j'exclue Mlle Pouffe...

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !! cria la prof.

-Hum..."

Hanae regarda Karma et sembla presque l'analyser.

"Hum, répéta-t-elle, dédaigneusement cette fois.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas encore donc je vais te le dire : tu n'es pas le meilleur assassin de cette salle. Et ce même si j'exclue Mlle Pouffe et Nagisa."

L'atmosphère s'assombrit violemment. Karma ne laissait rien paraître mais il était... Presque choqué.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? cria Terasaka.

-Je dis la vérité ! s'indigna l'albinos.

-Et toi, t'es à combien ?"

Hanae ne répondit rien.

"Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu crains ? insista Nakamura.

-Je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur de moi après ça.

-Des raisons de t'éviter, je peux toutes te les énumérer, mais ça prendrait du temps", rétorqua Karma.

La jeune fille soupira.

"J'ai pas moins de soixante-dix ans actifs et quatre cent endormis."

L'espace d'un instant, toute la haine contenue entre ses yeux s'empara de la salle.

Ce fut comme de la corde qui vous emprisonnait, vous piégeait dans l'ombre et vous abattait à l'abri des regards.

Finalement, Hanae soupira, et le froid libera la salle.

"Donc n'essayez même pas de tuer Koro ! Je le prends !" déclara-t-elle en riant.

Malgré tout, Nagisa avait vu. Cette vague de haine qui s'était emparée d'eux en un instant vivait encore. Et, pire encore, le tumulte des ces eaux allait ronger et détruire la jeune fille.

C'était de là que venait la folie d'Hanae.

~I~

"Au fait Hanae ! lança Kayano lors de la pause dejeuner.

-Hum ?" marmonna l'albinos, cachée sous sa capuche.

Isogai, Karma, Hayami, Kayano et enfin Hanae mangeaient tous ensemble. Ils s'étaient assis derriere l'école, à côté des fleurs.

"Karma et toi, vous ne nous avez pas expliqué en quoi vous vous connaissiez !

-Ah ouais c'est vrai, remarqua le rouge.

-Bah c'était mon ami d'enfance.

-T'as tenté de le tuer alors que c'était un de tes amis ? s'étonna le délégué.

-J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour lui faire croire à ma mort.

-Et t'avais réussi, compléta Karma.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hayami.

-Il était en danger.

-Toi aussi abrutie.

-Ta gueule Karma ! J'allais pas t'embarquer dans une histoure d'où tu ne ressortirais pas vivant !

-Et toi alors ?!

-Oui mais moi je pouvais pas fuir !"

Karma réfléchit une poignée de secondes.

"Mouais. Je pense que j'aurais pu t'aider.

-On allait pas faire croire à ma famille entière que j'étais morte !

-Hum... Pas faux.

-Euh... intervint Isogai. Je peux avoir des explications ?"

L'albinos alluma une cigarette et laissa la parole à Karma.

"On s'est rencontrés quand on était gamins. Sauf qu'à 9 ans elle m'a fait croire qu'elle était morte.

-Plus précisément, j'ai eu un accident de voiture et j'ai pas montré de signe de vie après ça.

-Donc depuis 5 ans, je l'ai perdue de vue.

-Et puis t'as débarqué en classe E.

-Au fait, ta famille, ca va ?"

Hanae se crispa.

"Ne parle pas d'eux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Omine ne sont pas des anges."

Karma fut perdu un instant puis compris enfin.

"Ah ! Je vois."

Les trois autres ne cherchaient même plus à comprendre.

"Merde."

Hanae se leva, partit en classe et revint après.

"Quelqu'un a de l'eau ?"

Isogai lui tendit sa bouteille. L'albinos ouvrit sa main et laissa entrevoir quatre cachets.

"C'est quoi ? s'étonna Hayami.

-Antidépresseur, répondit Hanae en ingurgitant le premier avant de passer au second. Antistress."

Elle observa le troisième.

"Lui, je l'aime pas.

-Il fait quoi ? demanda Kayano.

-Je vomis."

Malgré tout, elle l'avala. De même, elle prit le quatrième sans plus de précisions.

"Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes même pas.." fit-elle.

Sa voix était pâteuse et, honnêtement, elle était moins belle quand elle avait l'air sérieusement malade...

Elle s'éloigna dans les arbres et revint dix minutes plus tard. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

"Beuh...

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Hayami.

-Ouais... Ouais... J'ai la gorge en feu...

-Pourquoi ?

-Toi, t'as jamais vomi de la Vodka...

-Y'a que toi pour vomir de la Vodka..." répliqua la snipeuse avec son habituel air blasé.

~I~

Suite a la tentative de Mme Pouffe -que votre auteure favorite a la fleeeeemme d'écrire-, les cours reprirent.

La classe-E avait sport et Hanae était énervée.

Elle exécuta les exercices les uns après les autres.

Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement douée quand il s'agissait de course mais était particulièrement résistante et n'hésitait pas a sacrifier ses résultats pour apporter son aide aux autres.

Elle se révéla néanmoins imbattable au poignard, et ce même avec un désavantage : main attachée dans le dos, à une contre 5 et autres exercices sangrenus.

"C'est au katana que je suis vraiment intouchable."

De même, elle excellait au combat à mains nues. Il n'y a que lorsque l'on voulut l'opposer à Karma qu'elle recula.

"Il me battrait."

~I~

La silhouette se regardait dans le miroir. Les yeux cernés, le visage terne, décoiffée et avec l'arcade sourcilière ornee dune plaie béante. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derriere son oreille et fixa son reflet.

"Qu'il est dur de ne pas être soi-même..."

Hanae quitta la salle de bains.

~I~

Record battu ! Chapitre sans trooop de retard !

Désolée pour la tentative de Mme Pouffe, j'ai vraiment pas eu le courage de la remettre... Surtout que ca ne servait pas à grand chose, vu que, en soit, à part caser une vanne salace, j'aurais rien pu faire avec !

Juste un truc : la dernière fois j'ai oublié de le préciser mais Hanae étant un peu tarée sur les bords, il y a plein de petits signes par ci par là !

Exemple, dans le chapitre trois, elle a encaissé volontairement un coup pour tester ses adversaires ! Dans. Quel. Monde. Tu. Fais. Ca. Putain ? Essayez de retrouver des comportements anormaux, je vais en essayer d'en mettre dans les chapitres !

Donc voilà ! Pour ceux qu'ont pas compris, Hanae était l'amie d'enfance de Karma et un jour, elle a disparut sans laisser de traces. Genre, oklm elle a dit "STOP. Je me taille." et elle s'est taillée. Tout ça à 11 ans.

Bref ! On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! Bye tout le monde !


End file.
